


Leave A Mark

by Eyebrowtastic



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Succubus Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrowtastic/pseuds/Eyebrowtastic
Summary: He started having dreams about Joseph. Some nights he would pull Robert on top of him, kissing him slowly; and others, pin Robert's hands to the mattress above his head.





	Leave A Mark

His smile was blindingly bright; so conventional, it was unsettling. Just the right amount of bleached teeth on display, captured by a tidy frame that pulled up at the corners. Every word that formed behind those smooth lips had a clear ring to it. When he spoke, the stream of comments and questions echoed in your head like church bells.

  
The toned forearm of a sailor encircled a woman’s waist. She relaxed into the touch, but it was noticeably out of familiarity, rather than affection. Apart, it seemed like they would make the perfect couple; but beside each other, they looked like mismatched pieces from a jigsaw.

  
He made a habit of resting his hand on your shoulder, or lightly touching your arm. While his skin was silky, the crests of his palms were callused, and the rough ridges of skin had a tendency to catch on fabric.

  
It was no surprise when Robert found himself developing feelings for his friend. Joseph was one of those people who everyone liked a little more than they should. He was aggressively average. From the way clothes fit his figure without any tailoring, to his moderate thoughts and views, to his sitcom laugh. When everything about you is normal, there’s nothing to hate; because if a person hated a particular thing about you, they’d hate most of the population by proxy.

  
But Joseph was someone’s husband.

  
And that was fine.

 

* * *

 

Robert started having dreams about Joseph, where he would find him in-between his sheets. Some nights he would pull Robert on top of him, kissing him slowly; leaving a trail of fiery marks from the base of his ear to the edge of his collarbone. And on other ones; Robert’s hands were pinned to the mattress above his head as Joseph fucked himself on Robert’s dick.

  
The man was cold-blooded. His alabaster flesh was lukewarm, and when Robert shoved his fingers into Joseph’s mouth to quiet his whimpers, the sensation of icy saliva made his head spin. Eating him out was a surreal experience, fingers grasping at crisp flesh and a chilled softness surrounding his tongue.

  
And every time, when their heaving chests were covered in sweat and cum and bruises, Joseph would lazily trace patterns into Robert’s skin. He seemed to know exactly what was stinging and sore, and with every feather-light brush of his fingertips, the discomfort faded to nothing.  
They would fall asleep in each other’s arms, thumping hearts slowing to a steady beat.

  
When he finally surfaced from his dreams, the sheets were always cold.

  
It’s a few weeks into October when Joseph has Robert held down underneath him, the moonlight reflecting off of their glassy skin. After he had struggled to get away earlier, Joseph tied his wrists to opposite sides of the headboard. The mystery of where he even got the rope from was the last thing on Robert’s mind. Joseph’s cool mouth twisted and sunk down on his dick, his movements unnaturally fluid and entirely too much.

  
Robert had lost track of how many times he had climaxed after number three, but Joseph only seemed more energetic as the night carried on.

  
He must get off on it. Seeing Robert struggle and writhe as the overstimulation became more and more severe.

  
His head was foggy with diluted thoughts and stabs of indistinguishable sensations. Every nerve in his body was screaming, and maybe he was, too. But whenever he bucked or contorted his hips in desperate attempt to escape the pain, Joseph dug his thick nails a little deeper into his flesh.

  
When he finally came, it was without a sound. It took a few seconds after Joseph pulled off of his dick to realize that he was sobbing. Robert was barely aware of his wrists dropping to the mattress after they were untied. And unlike usual, he didn’t feel the whisper of Joseph’s fingers on him afterwards, but he was probably too spent to tell.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up the next morning, his wrists are encircled by two near-identical friction burns, reddish-pink and speckled with torn skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sleep Paralysis by Bad Suns.  
> Come talk to me at [craig-cahn](http://craig-cahn.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
